


Tui e ma, dore na

by Calwyn, FlowersOfSakura



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fenris/Male Hawke - Freeform, French reader, Named Reader, Romance, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Varric with a smartphone is a thing now, nsfw will came later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calwyn/pseuds/Calwyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersOfSakura/pseuds/FlowersOfSakura
Summary: After a night in your bed in the real world, you awake on a beach with only your blanket to cover your body and some of your stuff, into Thedas.⚠️ WARNING : This work is under reconstruction for a better read thanks to my beta reader :) please be patient, tags will also be edited. (29/06/2020)⚠️ WARNING : I deleted the previous chapters as they are being rebuild with the help of my co-creator ! thank you for being patient ! We already started with the first chapter ! :D (13/08/2020)





	Tui e ma, dore na

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone !  
This is the first fanfic I dare to post, also I am french so my english can probably sound weird, I try my best to improve !  
I hope you will enjoy the fic anyway ! :)

Hello everyone !

I hope you are all fine and safe, following all what happened all around the world.

I bring good news about my fanfic as I finally found, not a beta reader but THE beta reader in the person of my friend Calwyne who is knowed for her love and knowledge about the lore and is an english natural speaker, she's perfect, I couldn't have dreamed of a better beta reader 🥺

Also the following chapter is almost done, I just need to work on the details Calwyne corrected for me and I'm done !

Thank you everyone for being so patient ^^

See you soon !

FlowersOfSakura.

P. S : I'll have to edit those damn tags. 

News from 13/08/2020 :

Hi everyone ! I hope all of you are still safe and sound !

About the fic I deleted the previous chapters, as they were I saved it in a file on my phone to re-work them alongside Calwyn my beta read/co-creator (yeah she got promoted, a character we created for her became way much important for the fic lmao).  
We already started working on the first chapter to make it look wayyyy much better !

I am sorry for those who send comments on the chapters who have been posted, especially for the birthday wish I got, it was really kind of you but alas I couldn't unlink it to the chapter where I was giving news and it needed to be deleted, I am really sorry but It keep it in heart :)

Also the chapter 6 and 7 are still on going ! With Cal we continue to talk about the fic and what and how we should work on it, we really are having fun ! I'm lucky to have her being sooo dedicated <3

  
That's all for today ! starting from now I will post the news here until I finished first chapter redone, after this everything will go back to normal lol sorry for the inconveniance.

See all of you soon and good luck to everyone in those trying times !

P.S : One day I will definitely edit those tags.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !!  
Don't hesitate to leave a comment ! :)


End file.
